


Chaos Kids

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Reunions, Secret Santa, Ugly Sweaters, it's just cute and christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Suga and Daichi have decided to host a Christmas time reunion for the volleyball team. It's Christmas, it's cuddling, and it's cute.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kinoshita/narita kazuhito (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Chaos Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019 as a gift for [@yamatsukkei](https://yamatsukkei.tumblr.com/) (on tumblr).
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

“I think that’s everything.” Suga puts the last plate on the table and claps his hands.

Daichi steps out of the bedroom. “How do I look?” 

“Like I want to call off this party and have you all to myself.” Suga slides his arms around Daichi’s waist and places a quick peck on Daichi’s lips.

“It might be too late to cancel,” Daichi smiles, “but we can sit on the sofa for a bit.” He takes Suga by the hand and leads him to the sofa. Daichi sinks into the cushions first, pulling Suga onto his lap. Suga leans into Daichi and rests his head against the other’s. This time it is Daichi’s arms that find their way around Suga. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone, huh?” Suga whispers.

“Yeah.” Daichi sighs. “I’ll bet you nothing has changed.” 

“You sure about that?” Suga lifts one eyebrow. “Everyone has grown up a lot over these last few years.”

Daichi lets out a short laugh. “Really? You think Hinata and Kageyama have grown up?” He shakes his head.

“They got together, didn’t they?” Suga shrugs.

Daichi smiles at the memory. “Barely.”

The two fall back into a comfortable silence, one of Daichi’s hands move from Suga’s waist to his hair. 

“I can tell exactly how tonight’s going to go,” Suga says.

“Oh yeah? Are you a psychic now?” Daichi brushes a hair away from Suga’s face.

“Come on.” Suga rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. 

“Okay, tell me.” Daichi pulls Suga closer.

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are going to be the only ones on time, Tsukishima is going to pretend he doesn’t want to be here, he’ll love it. Hinata and Kageyama are going to burst through the door, each accusing the other of being the reason they’re late,” Suga explains.

“I can see that.” Daichi smiles. “Tell me more.” 

“Noya is going to be his usual self, Asahi will try and keep him in check, but fail. Tanaka and Noya will be rowdy, Ennoshita might be able to do something, but I doubt it,” Suga continues.

“Hey, he was captain of them,” Daichi points out.

“Yeah, that’s why I think he might have given up,” Suga laughs, “and that’s what I think will happen tonight.” 

“You forgot one thing,” Daichi mumbles. 

Suga gives an indignant look. “No, I didn’t.” 

“The moment any of our first years step through that door, you’ll go right into Mom-mode.” Daichi kisses the side of Suga’s head.

“Oh yeah?” Suga’s tone is defiant, the smile on his lips is teasing. “Like this isn’t just going to be _The Return of DADchi_.” 

Daichi bursts out laughing, Suga can feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. 

“Dadchi?” The chuckling continues. “You’re calling me Dadchi?” 

“Are you telling me that we’re not the loving parents of our four first years?” Suga asks.

Daichi considers the question for a moment before answering with a glint in his eyes, ”I think you’re more like the fun aunt.” 

“A fun aunt?” Suga feigns surprise. “What does that make you then?” he laughs.

“Hmm…” Daichi hums. “The strict but fair uncle?” 

Suga giggles, “that’s not a thing.” 

“Oh?” Daichi quirks a brow and attacks, his fingers finding Suga’s sides in an instant.

Suga goes rigid before laughing uncontrollably. “St-sto-stop!” he manages to get out in the midst of his laughing. 

Daichi pretends to consider stopping for just a second before continuing his ruthless attack. 

**

When the doorbell rings at exactly six PM, Suga gives Daichi a coy smile which makes Daichi squint in return. He’s had years of experience in reading Suga’s smiles and this one is definitely his _wanna make a bet_ -smile. 

And because Daichi is a sportsman, a former captain of his own team, he simply cannot pass up on the chance to win something. Especially a bet against Suga.

“It’s not them,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Oh, but it is,” Suga says. 

And that’s a bet made. The stakes, while not voiced, are undoubtedly high. Oh, how Daichi looks forward to winning but losing is a terrifying thought and for a second he regrets agreeing with anything Suga proposes. 

“Hello, Sugawara-san,” greets a very unmistakable voice from the door when Suga welcomes their guests in. 

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s Suga,” he laughs before letting them in, sending Daichi a victorious look in the process. 

Daichi sends a pointed look at Suga and greets their guests. He realizes just how tall both of them have gotten. “Oh my God, you’ve grown so much, how tall are you now? You look so, so… Suga, tell them.” Daichi gestures to their two guests.

“You look really great, both of you, and it is nice to see you again,” explains Suga. Seeing the two (previous) first years all grown up is almost too much for the hosts.

Before the two youngest can finish taking off their shoes and jackets, something rushes past them and attacks Suga.

“Suga-san!!” the assailant hugs a laughing Sugawara.

“Nishinoya,“ Suga returns the hug, “we just saw each other last week.” 

The next person to walk through the door is Asahi who greets both the hosts. “Suga, Daichi.”  
Asahi rubs the back of his neck. “Nishinoya has been excited all day, he wanted to leave hours ago.” 

The former teammates all laugh at the expense of their libero. 

The next to arrive are Tanaka and Ennoshita. Closely followed by Kinoshita and Narita.

“YUU!!” Tanaka bounces past the two hosts.

“RYU!!” Noya flies up from the floor to meet Tanaka in a hug midair.

“I tried to tell him it was polite to greet you guys first, but I gave up,” Chikara apologizes to Suga.

“It’s fine, we know how he is anyways,” Suga laughs. 

The doorbell remains silent for the next seconds, so the six move to the living room and end up occupying various areas of the couch and floor. 

A few minutes pass, with the sound of chatter filling the living room.

“I’M SORRY!” The comfortable atmosphere is interrupted by a flurry of orange barging through the door. 

Kageyama bows upon entering. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Kageyama couldn’t pick a tie,” Hinata laughs. A blush spreads over Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, well you wanted to come in you volleyball uniform,” Tobio retorts quietly. 

“‘Cause it’s cool!!” Hinata does a tiny jump.

“You both look great,” Suga steps in. “But speaking of clothes,” Suga pivots on his heels and turns to Tsukishima, “what are you wearing?”

Hinata looks at Tsukishima’s shirt. Bright red with a big dinosaur wearing a Santa hat, wrapped in Christmas lights, named “Tree-rex”. Hinata breaks into a laughing fit.

“Yamaguchi made me,” Tsukishima mutters. The boy in question beams at the shirt with pride. 

“I thought it was perfect,” Yamaguchi says. 

“HEY!” Noya yells. “I brought a mistletoe!” He is all but bouncing in his seat.

“Noya,” Daichi says calmly. “We are literally all dating someone in this room.” 

The whole team bursts out laughing, even Tsukishima, and everything feels like it did all those years ago on the court.

**

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the first to leave. They say their goodbyes to the (now) calmer and slightly drunk people in the apartment. 

The cold air hits their faces and their hands intertwine. The yellow glow from the streetlights illuminates their faces as they walk homewards. 

“I hope you had fun,” Tsukishima mumbles. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Tadashi laughs.

“I’d rather eat eight razorblades than do that again,” Tsukki deadpans.

“You’ve missed them.” Tadashi bumps his shoulder against Tsukishima’s.

“No,” Kei says with a small smile. 

“I knew it!” Tadashi beams.

“Yeah yeah,” Kei pulls Tadashi closer and kisses the top of his head. 

Tadashi unlocks the front door and pulls Tsukki with him into their home. 

**

The sound of a car door closing rings out in the night. Two figures half-stumble out of the car parked at the curb. 

“It was nice to see you again, take care,” Daichi says, before taking off again. 

The two passengers walk from the car to the front door of the apartment complex. They stumble up the stairs before reaching theirs. 

Once inside, they plop onto the couch. Well, one on the couch, the other on him. 

“Yama-yama,” Hinata whispers. “I’m really happy we met, even though you beat me.” 

“Shut up,” Kageyama whispers back and burrows his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck.

Hinata laughs. Loud, vibrant and Kageyama can’t help but smile at the sight of his happy boyfriend. 

“You know what I want?” Hinata jolts up.

“What do you want?” Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

“Meatbuns!” Hinata’s eyes are wide as he moves to get off of Kageyama.

Kageyama pulls Hinata back down and hugs him tight. “We can get meatbuns tomorrow,” he says into Hinata’s hair. 

“Mmm… okay,” Hinata says. 

And so they fall asleep, on the couch, one on top of the other, mere feet away from a real bed. 

**

When Daichi returns from his little trip, he hears Asahi’s frantic voice. 

“Suga it’s fine,” Asahi says. “You knew this was gonna happen.” 

Daichi bursts through the doors. “What’s wrong?”

The sight that meets him in the living room is somewhat bizarre. Suga is sitting on the floor, crying. Asahi is standing awkwardly next to him, trying his best to comfort him. Noya is still sitting on the couch, his entire body shaking with laughter. 

“Oh Daichi,” Suga rushes from the floor to Daichi and drapes himself over Daichi. “They’ve gotten so big!” A few tears escape Suga’s eyes. 

“What?” Daichi is utterly confused. Still, his arms wrap around the crying Sugawara in his arms. 

“Our kids!!” Suga says exasperated.

“Koushi…” Daichi pinches his nose. “Are you crying because the first years grew up?” He pronounces each word carefully.

“Yes!” Suga breaks away from Daichi, flailing his arms. “Didn’t you see them? They almost looked like adults!” he yells.

Daichi lays an arm around Suga, “I think it’s time to go to bed.” Daichi chuckles.  
Asahi nods. “See you Monday,” he says before carrying a laughing Nishinoya out of the apartment. 

“Come on.” Daichi pulls Koushi with him into the bedroom. 

And so, the night ends the way it started: Just the two of them in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this and, hopefully, it managed to bring you a sprinkling of christmas spirit :D 
> 
> Come say hi to us on tumblr! [@fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
